


Momentum

by inexplicabletrousers



Series: Reylo Moments - Oneshots that fit nowhere else [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo death, But just barely, F/M, Lightsaber fighting, Reylo - Freeform, basically just a writing excercise, crylo, final battle type thingy, reylo drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicabletrousers/pseuds/inexplicabletrousers
Summary: Rey and Kylo meet on the battle field after the events of The Last Jedi. Neither wants to fight. Both feel they must.





	Momentum

The blades met, sparks flying as they slid a little before the two force users found a stable stance. Rey stared at the point where red met blue, the purple glow colouring her face and the dark clothing of her opponent. Kylo. She refused to look up at him. She couldn’t, not if she wanted to win this fight. Not if she wanted to want to win this fight. 

The blades hummed, the pulsing sound seeming to throb to the rhythm of the ache in her arms and the ache in her heart. Opposite her Kylo stayed silent, neither one wanting admit their folly in this stalemate. Behind them armies stood still, watching, waiting for their commander’s signal. Poe’s X-wing hovered above them, facing down the First Order command shuttle. Still no one moved, ships suspended in the air like toys on strings. The world stood still, waiting for either warrior to give an inch. 

The pressure on her blade increased, but Rey stood firm, calling on the Force to help her match Kylo’s strength. Summoning her inner strength, she forced herself to look up into Kylo’s gaze. As she did she saw his eyes, bright with tears, and the wild, desperate fear behind them. ‘Rey,’ He spoke suddenly, and then she was falling forward. The resistance of his blade was gone and her momentum carried her against her will. 

The only sound was a quiet hiss as her blade, her new blade, met her foe’s flesh for the first time, burning through skin, bone and muscle. Kylo kept his gaze on her, offering a gentle smile as a strange sort of condolence as he staggered back, catching himself on his elbows as he fell to the ground, blood oozing from the ragged edges where the wound was not fully cauterized. Rey extinguished her blade and ran to kneel at his side. 

‘Ben-’ she didn’t know what to say. She dropped the hilt of her lightsaber beside his and grabbed his hand in hers. ‘I’m sorry, I’m so-’

‘‘S ok.’ The felled fighter murmured, ‘don’t-’ he reached up weakly with his free hand, wiping at her tears. The moisture stayed on the leather of his glove, and he wiped it on his chest, below the line she had drawn down through his shoulder towards his heart. 

Around them the world ground into motion, slowly and then all at once, like clockwork that has been left unused for a time gradually coming back to life. Rey didn’t notice the victorious shouts of her comrades as she knelt in the dirt. She didn’t hear the gunfire or see the rush of troopers turning against their leaders, a never ending wave of white unstopped by the guns of the ships above them. 

She held Ben’s hand to her lips, stroking his hair from his face. ‘I loved you,’ she told him between sobs. ‘I never meant for this.’

**Author's Note:**

> *Shrugs* I don't know I woke up with this idea of Kylo just switching his saber off while they locked blades and it wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote this. It's really short so barely counts as anything but I like my clockwork simile so i wanted to keep it.


End file.
